


Double Attack

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine, Sex Toys, Sexting, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Geno's in Russia. Sid's in Canada. Geno makes it work.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Double Attack

“…Huh?” Sid stared blankly at the courier, confused. “I didn’t order anything.”

“I need a signature since this came internationally,” the courier noted.

“From where?” Sid’s voice rose in interest.

“Russia.”

Sid laughed and signed the courier’s delivery screen. “I should have known he’s up to something. Thanks.” 

The courier left the package on Sid’s front porch. “Have a good day.” 

“You too,” Sid called to the departing courier. He picked up the package and took it into the kitchen. He was just about to open it when he noticed there was a gift message card under the address label.

Sid tore away the label and pulled out the card, which stated: _Surprise for Sid. Will call tonight, no peeking until then._

The familiar stirring returned to Sid’s loins as he contemplated the meaning of Geno’s message. What could possibly be inside?

Shaking the box didn’t provide any clues. Geno had packed everything tightly enough not to bump against the sides. 

As the day dragged on, not only was Sid’s curiosity getting to him, but the hourly texts from Geno threatened to drive him mad.

How could Sid relax for the rest of the day when Geno was sending such lascivious texts? 

_Wish Sid were here. We could have love nest))))))_

_Miss Sid so much. Thinking of all things want to do to you._

_Tonight make Sid come so hard he’ll see God._

To make matters worse, a subsequent text instructed Sid that he was not to touch himself until Geno let him: _I’m the captain now._

Sid thrilled at the notion of surrendering control to another, especially Geno.

Finally, shortly after dinner, Geno sent one final text: _Will Skype in 15 min can open present then_

It was a miracle that Sid managed not to tear open the box or run multiple laps around the house before Geno’s face popped up on the screen. Anticipation and excitement aside, just seeing him put Sid at ease in many ways.

Geno got right to the point. “I’m guessing you have box?” 

Sid held it up so Geno could see. “Can I open it now?”

“Sure.” 

Sid used a pair of scissors to slice the packing tape open and pulled the flaps aside to find several tightly-packed wads of newspaper crammed on the top. “No wonder I couldn’t tell what was inside.”

The comment elicited a chuckle from Geno. Sid said nothing, simply digging out the newspaper until discovering a box of lube. 

“Hmm.” Sid pulled out the box and pondered it for a moment, feeling the sudden blood rush as his pulse quickened. “Will I be needing this?”

Geno grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. “There’s still more.”

“Okay then…” Sid set the box aside and dug out some additional newspaper. “Shit, how much did you pack in here—” His voice trailed off when he felt an additional item. Upon pulling it out of the box, his breath hitched when he saw exactly what it was: a remote-controlled butt plug. 

“I always wanted one of these.” Sid’s heart was now stuttering.

“I’m know. Sid said.”

Sid was taken aback. “Wait, you were listening?!” He had made that comment offhandedly one night, never thinking that Geno would actually take him seriously.

“Always listen to Sid. More in there.”

“Okay…” Sid’s heart was now pounding as he went back to digging through the newspaper. How could Geno possibly top _that?_

He soon had his answer: a remote-controlled battery-powered male masturbator.

“Wha…” Sid wasn’t sure what to make of Geno’s gift. “Is this…like…” He had a general idea of what it was supposed to do, but he’d never wanted to go near any of those realistic-looking masturbators that looked more like they belonged in a horror film rather than his toy drawer.

“Never used one before, I’m take it?” Geno held an identical device up to the camera. “Have one of my own.”

“So…” Sid blinked. “You’ve used it already, I take it?”

“Had to make sure worked properly.”

Sid couldn’t help but laugh. “Sure you did.”

“I’m have instructions for both, will send later. But like I’m said before, I’m the captain now.”

The earlier excitement returned as Sid felt his cock stir. Something in him loved Geno’s sudden tone of authority.

“Well then…” Geno began. “Which one Sid want to try first?”

The choice was obvious. “The butt plug.” 

“I’m thought so.” Geno’s voice lowered a couple octaves. “Miss the feeling of being full?”

Sid’s heart stopped as his breath hitched. “…Yes.” 

“Miss filling you up.” Geno moved around a bit before pushing his pants down his hips and revealing he was already semi-hard. “Miss being inside you.” He reclined in his chair and spread his legs before wrapping his hand around his cock, leaving Sid powerless to do anything but stare. He had always loved Geno’s hands, especially when they were touching him. Watching Geno work his cock with that big, strong hand turned Sid on even more.

Sid couldn’t get his jeans and briefs off fast enough. But before he could remove the toy from its box, he had to take off his shirt. Being partially clothed would just feel weird. Geno smiled and pulled off his own shirt. Somehow, it put Sid at ease.

Geno waved his phone in front of the camera. “You have toys, but I’m control them. Already programmed.”

“…Oh.” As if Sid wasn’t already incredibly turned on, he thrilled at being at Geno’s mercy.

“Get nice and hard for me.” Geno beamed and his eyes darkened as Sid complied. “Yeah. Sid always good at following orders. But I’m think Sid might need some help.” Geno reached somewhere off screen and retrieved his own bottle of lube, then poured some into his right hand. 

“Like this. Get all nice and slick.” Geno demonstrated by wrapping his lubed hand near the base of his shaft and giving it a few short pulls.

Sid fumbled with his bottle of lube before getting it on his hand and subsequently gripping his cock with the moistened hand.

“Not too fast, not too slow,” Geno ordered. “Keep going and keep watching me until I’m say Sid ready for the toys.”

Sid intended to respond, but his reply died on the vine as he caught sight of the instantaneous swipe of Geno’s tongue over his upper lip. He was reduced to watching helplessly as Geno corkscrewed his hand up and down, smiling and eyeing him predatorily the entire time. Sid recalled the sensations brought by those deft and nimble hands; wishing they were touching him instead. 

_“Slow,”_ Geno reprimanded. “Sid getting ahead of himself.” Chastened, Sid reached for the bottle and added more lube to his hand before complying. It wasn’t long before he was whimpering; eyes begging Geno to let him go faster.

The sounds and visage of Sid’s desperation were clearly affecting Geno, whose voice was starting to break. “Yes…good…faster now, Sid…”

“Geno, if I keep this up, I’ll—”

“I’m tell Sid when to use toys. Until then, Sid do what I’m say. I’m the captain now, remember?”

Sid squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered; wishing he’d thought of grabbing a cock ring earlier. The exquisite torture went on for several long minutes until Geno spoke again.

“Almost ready. Put lube on both hands now. Use the same one you’ve been using to stroke yourself and the other to do a little backhand for me.” Geno grinned ear-to-ear as he showed Sid what to do. Geno’s fingers were curled around the top of his shaft and just below the head. He repeatedly flicked his wrist back and forth, brushing his hand up and down his most sensitive area.

Sid caught on right away; unable to sit still as he writhed and moaned in his chair.

“Sid always has best backhand,” Geno quipped with a chuckle. “Ready for plug. Put it in and show me.”

Perhaps Sid was a little too eager, since he could barely keep the plug from slipping out of his hands as he coated it with lube. His hands were now a mess, but that made getting the plug in a little easier, since standing upright made things more difficult. True, he could have just laid down on the floor, but he wanted to maintain eye contact with Geno.

It had taken some effort, but it was finally in. Sid turned around and bent his ass towards the camera. “Well? What do you think?”

“Could look at this all day,” Geno replied bemusedly.

Sid chuckled and wiggled his ass shamelessly.

Geno laughed before getting back on topic. “Should be asking you what you think.”

“Bigger than I expected. I’ll be having some fun with this.” Sid turned back around and sat back down. “Though it’s not the same.”

“It never is,” Geno sighed. “Doesn’t mean I’m can’t have fun with you.” He smiled mischievously as he picked up his phone.

Sid began to open his mouth, but the question he planned to ask was soon answered with a soft rumbling inside him that sent electricity running up and down his spine. “A—ahh…”

Geno’s eyes darkened as he watched Sid gasp and twitch. “You like?”

Sid took a deep breath and nodded weakly. “Y…yes.” 

Geno’s Cheshire-like grin spread across his face. “That just low setting.” 

“I…really?” If the plug’s lowest setting was _this_ powerful, Sid wondered what the others would feel like.

Geno put the phone down and retrieved his masturbator and the bottle of lube. “Show you how this works. Make sure you get lube inside, too. Otherwise hurt.” Geno demonstrated by popping the cap and squeezing a copious amount of lube inside the sleeve before setting it down and squeezing more on his free hand, which he proceeded to slide up and down his cock before gently palming the head.

Sid followed along the best he could, wondering if he’d used enough lube inside the sleeve as he applied more lube to his cock. Geno was on to something: more lube felt really good. 

Geno held the masturbator up to the screen. “Both programmed to work together. Ready to try?”

Sid nodded, curious how it would feel with the vibration inside at the same time. “Yeah.”

Once Geno had placed his masturbator down his entire length, Sid followed suit. He was immediately rewarded with a low vibration and a subtle contracting motion around his own shaft, causing him to loll back his head and moan.

“I’m knew this would be Sid’s favorite, too.”

“Fuck, Geno…” Sid slowly stroked the masturbator up and down a couple times before suddenly ramming it all the way down. “It feels like you’re fucking and blowing me at the same time…”

“I’m can only imagine how Sid is feeling right now,” Geno mused. “Must admit, kinda jealous of Sid.” He reached for his phone and pressed something that turned up the vibration of the butt plug.

“Unh, Geno, _fuck!”_ Sid ground his hips against his chair, attempting to get as much sensation as possible as he stroked faster in tandem.

“Greedy slut,” Geno observed with a lascivious smile. “Sid _my_ slut.” With that, he pressed another button on his phone, turning both masturbators up to the medium setting. 

Neither of them took their eyes off one another for a single second as they stroked furiously, watching each other through moans, grunts, and breathy gasps. Sid knew he wouldn’t be long, and his eyes silently pled with Geno to turn both toys up to the highest setting. Geno got the hint and complied.

“Wish I’m could do this in person,” Geno rasped between heavy breaths. “Want so much to touch you, kiss you, be inside you, have my mouth and tongue all over you. But this’ll have to do for now.”

Sid’s legs were beginning to shake. _“Fuck,_ Geno, I’m gonna—”

“Come for me, Sid.” Geno’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Show me how much you miss me.”

That was all it took to send Sid reeling, convulsing and shrieking as he came. While Sid had lost his bearings, the simultaneous grunts and cries told him Geno was coming as well. 

The toys slowly powered down as Sid sat disheveled, panting with his eyes shut. He heard several heavy gasps before Geno spoke again, prompting Sid to open his eyes.

“Love you so much and miss you,” Geno purred. “Wanted you to have those so we do this until together again.” Geno’s face was beatific as he smiled. “My Sidney.”

“My Zhenya.” Sid reached for the screen, but remembered the lube on his hands and refrained. “This was the best surprise you could have ever sent me. I love you so much. I miss you every single day.” 

“So, Sid like gifts?” Geno raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I do!” Sid replied with a laugh. “I just have one question, though…”

“What?”

Sid held up the masturbator, trying not to spill any of its contents. “How in the hell do you clean this thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feels really good to be back to writing after almost two months. Not only has work been busy, COVID has made my mental health take a nosedive. I'm in therapy now, and I feel like things are getting better.
> 
> Now I hope to get to Prime Suspect and Icebreaker too. So many ideas, but when you're too depressed to write, it doesn't help.
> 
> As for this fic: the official name for the types of toys used is "teledildonics", and that never ceases to amuse me. I've never used them, since they were only in their beginning stages when my husband and I were still in a long-distance relationship. But these look like fun.


End file.
